Where Could It Be?
by MondaysRStupid
Summary: House has lost his Gameboy, or did someone steal it? First House story, really short, sorry.
1. Cameron

Dr. Allison Cameron walked into one of the small clinic rooms to find a young blonde woman sitting on the exam table.

"Hi I'm Dr. Cameron. What seems to be the problem," She asked smiling and glancing down at the women's chart, "Ms. McMeen?"

"Please call me Kelly. I think that I have strep. I'm a teacher and a bunch of my students have it. I think I may have caught it from one of them." She said sighing.

"Okay well I'll quick do a rapid strep test." Cameron said smiling and grabbing a swab from the drawer. She was just about to swab the back of the women's throat when a very upset Dr. House came bursting through the door.

"Dr. House I'm with a patient." She said irritably.

"Where did you put it? I know you did something with it." He said accusingly.

"House can we do this later I'm busy." Cameron said trying desperately to avoid answering his question.

House didn't move, he just stood staring at Cameron. Cameron rolled her eyes and said, "If you go away I'll do 3 of your clinic hours."

House thought for a moment, "Fine but if it's not on my desk by tomorrow morning your doing 5 of my clinic hours."

Before she got a chance to answer he was out the door. Cameron turned back to Kelly.

"Don't ask" she said quickly swabbing the back of Kelly's throat.

Cameron finished up with the patient and headed back up to diagnostics. Later that night after everyone had gone home Cameron was getting ready to go home when she remembered something from earlier. She grabbed her bag and headed into the room next door. She opened her bag and took out a small purple gameboy and layed it on a very messy desk. She smiled to herself and walked out of the office marked Dr. Gregory House.


	2. House

Thanks to Hagen5690 I decided to take there advice and make a second chapter explaning how House felt so here it is. Thanks for all the reviews: Radon65, Limaccia, and Hagen 5690!! I love all of u!! lol

Dr. Gregory House stormed into his office after a very upsetting morning. He fell out of bed, witch was not good for his leg, spilt his coffee on himself, and got stuck in traffic. All he wanted to do was play his gameboy and avoid Cuddy. He sat himself down in his chair and opened his top drawer but, to his surprise all he found was some paper work he had chosen not to do last week. There was no purple gameboy, no distraction from clinic patients, nothing, nada, zilch. Did he leave it at home? No he was playing it yesterday while he was supposed to be answering his emails but made Cameron do it instead_. Cameron that's it, she must have taken it. She was probably mad at me for making her do my mail_, he thought to himself.

House got up, grabbed his cane and made his way down to the clinic. He pushed through the door and headed to exam room one.

"Ah Dr. House its nice to actually see you down here without me having to drag you." Dr. Lisa Cuddy said writing down something in a patient's file.

"Well you know me, got to get my clinic hours done. I might even do a few more just so I can spend some more time with a of these lovely people." He said sarcastically gesturing to the waiting patents.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked back to her office. House smiled to himself and walked into the exam room and saw Cameron about to swab the back of some dumb blonde's throat.

"Dr. House I'm with a patient." She said irritably.

"Where did you put it? I know you did something with it?" he said trying to interrogate her.

"House can we do this later I'm busy?"

He didn't move.

"If you go away I'll do 3 of your clinic hours." He thought for a moment.

"If its not on my desk by tomorrow morning you are doing 5 of my clinic hours." He said to her before quickly leaving the room. For the rest of the day he had to find something to occupy himself. The next morning he entered his office, coffee in hand, expecting to find his gameboy lying on his desk. He made his way over to his desk and saw the purple gameboy lying on top of all the papers scattered on his desk. He smiled and looked over in the conference room to find Cameron typing away on her laptop. He laughed quietly to himself and sat down to play his beloved gameboy.


End file.
